


Tutor

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Prince William requires a tutor





	Tutor

The Graham’s castle was a dark and oppressive place to live. It and the surrounding town had deep shadows and things that went bump in the night. It was not a good place to rear a child, especially not one so strange as Prince WIlliam.

The Prince was much beloved but he was an odd child with eyes that servants claimed could pierce a soul. It took a hardy nature to care for such a child and not many servants would stay on long after meeting him. And so, without enough people to pepper him with love, and in a castle so gloomy and quiet, the Prince grew into a shy, skittish disposition unbefitting his royal lineage.

The King - obsessed with appearance - knew something had to be done. The Prince was nearing an age where it was improper for him not to be married and all the suitable suitors had already declined or been declined. So the King turned, as he always did, to his spymaster and most trusted advisor, Hannibal Lecter.

No one was sure when Hannibal Lecter first rose to power. Even the King could not recall exactly the circumstances under which Hannibal arrived to their castle. But he had the King’s unwavering trust. Until Hannibal had taken over, the King hadn’t even been aware of the extent of the plots against him. The King was not certain how he had ever held onto his crown and his kingdom without Hannibal’s assistance.

So the King sought Hannibal’s advice for what to do with his one and only unprincely son.

Hannibal’s office was one of the largest rooms in the castle. Hannibal himself, sat in a lavish leather chair behind a heavy oak desk, flanked by two large, pointed skulls of strange beasts hanging heavy on the wall behind him. Heavy curtains lined the glass windows overlooking the courtyard, a fire roared in the hearth, making the room uncomfortably warm. 

The King sat gingerly, attempting a regal bearing on the large chaise lounge across from Hannibal’s desk, and he tried to keep his eyes from straying to the dark oil painting hanging just on the edge of his vision. A painting of a man being eaten alive by ravens and a brilliant white stag.

The only sound was the gentle crackling of the fire.

“The Prince requires a tutor.”

“Yes, of course! A tutor.” The King agreed, nodding vehemently. “The Prince did have comportment classes as a child but he always had a way of driving off his tutors. With you as his teacher though he is sure to turn out splendid.”

Hannibal sat in thoughtful silence. “We shall see.”

“But I thought -” Hannibal looked up at the King through his lashes and the King felt himself swallow convulsively. It wasn’t glare or even necessarily a dangerous look and the King shook off his shivers. “Of course.”

The King stood and forced himself not to fidget. “All right then. I expect you to begin immediately,” and turned on his heel to flee.

Hannibal hummed to himself and walked over to look down through his windows into the courtyard, where a young man with a flop of brown hair and fine silk clothing knelt on the ground to play with the kennel’s dogs. As if sensing eyes on him, Prince WIlliam looked up towards the castle and locked eyes with the King’s spymaster.

Will continued to pet the hounds absently as his lips curled back into a beastly snarl and Hannibal felt himself respond, his own lips tilting into a smile, his sharp teeth on display.

Yes. Hannibal looked forward to tutoring Will.


End file.
